Three Bad Wolves
The Three Bad Wolves '''(or collectively known as '''Bad Puppies) are the secondary antagonists in the Nature Dragon franchise. They are the triplet sons of the Big Bad Wolf and his (only) most trusted henchmen. Background The Three Bad Wolves were born to the Big Bad Wolf and his unnamed wife, so many years ago. The pups were immediately born with a troublesome and rude personality that was encouraged by their father. Their behavior got so bad that their mother chose to leave since her husband chose to do nothing. Since then, the pups began to assist their father with overthrowing their uncle and ruling the town. As a reward, Big Bad will allow his kids to run rampage all over the town forever. Personality Hence their name, the Three Bad Wolves are mischievous and deceiving pups who enjoys wreaking havoc in the town and endangering storybook characters. As the opposite of their cousins who are kind and loving, the Three Bad Wolves' main goal is to assist their father with taking over the kingdom and torturing the residents in the process. The pups' main target in the town is Mayor Bumblelion as they like to cruelly prank and humiliate. Also, as evidenced by Bumblelion, the young pups enjoy torturing the mayor as he's both small and easy to prank as other storybook characters are hard to sneak up on. The pups also show the same ravenous appetite as their father. As the Big Bad Wolf's only henchmen, they are tasked with kidnapping certain storybook characters and bringing them back to lair to be cooked and then eaten. Unfortunately for their father, Big Good storms in, defeats his brother and rescues the in danger storybook character. Unlike Hornie, the Three Bad Wolves show remorse over their father's defeat and wants to do everyone within their power to make it up to them. Despite their young age, the Three Bad Wolves have an exceptional knowledge on weapons and have created several torture devices to use on the imprisoned storybook characters, showing a sign of the pups' sadistic nature. Physical appearance The Three Bad Wolves are three small and slender wolves with black fur and wears red pants with black suspenders. Appearances Once Upon a Time The Three Bad Wolves are first seen spying on the citizens inside the Storybook City Hall. They immediately become interested with the Wooten Gang as they never saw them before. They take pictures of them and report back to their lair deep in the forest to show their father. Their father's hunger for these visitors rise as he plots to cook them in his infamous Pig, Pork Stew. The Three Bad Wolves were ordered to kidnap the Wooten Gang as they were alone and out of sight. After the town's annual Reading Day, the Wooten Gang was about to exit the town when the exit tunnel turns out to be a fake. It's zipped up and taken back to their father's lair where the Wooten Gang is caged, tortured and about to be dipped in the Pig, Pork Stew. Luckily, for the gang, Big Good smells the stew from a distance and deduces that his friends are there. He comes over to his brother's lair and fights him while the Three Bad Wolves root for him. Luckily, for Big Good, he defeats his brother and the Wooten Gang are freed while Big Bad and his sons are arrested for their kidnapping and attempted murder. The Nature Dragon: The Series The Three Bad Wolves are set to appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Wolves Category:Character trios Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Henchmen Category:Siblings Category:Wooten Villains Category:Forest animals Category:Character groups Category:The Black Lion characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Kids Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Hunters